MI MINI TITÁN Y YO
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Un día cualquiera Rivaille Corporal encontró un ser peculiar en su habitación. Su problema tiene nombre 'Mini Titán' y todo gracias a Hanji Zoe y su puta obsesión con los titanes. ¿No era suficiente un Eren para tener que lidiar con otro pero en tamaño compacto? [Ereri Fanfic]


**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki No Kyojin – Attack on Titan_, (c) _Hajime Isayama_.

**Advertencia:**

- Un Mini Titan enamorado de Heichou.

- Por ahora eso (?)

**Parejas: **Ereri + Mini Titan. Y las que surjan.

**Summary Piloto: **La vida de Rivaille Corporal cambiará drásticamente por la llegada de un curioso ser. Ya era molesto un Eren para tener que cuidar a otro pero en tamaño compacto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jassi Albarn**_** presenta**

**MI MINI TITAN Y YO**

**.**

**Capítulo Piloto**

Dormía plácidamente en su habitación, en aquel castillo donde la legión de reconocimiento se establecía. Aun le quedaba una buena y larga hora para que el sargento se levantara como de costumbre.

5:10 a.m, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos.

Hubiese seguido su perfecto e impecable plan pero desafortunadamente (para la criatura que temblaba en ese momento) este se despertó cuando sintió algo a sus pies. Corporal abrió sus ojos como el propio demonio. Se sentó rápidamente y el intruso estaba a punto de huir _pero pobre animal que osaba molestarle en plena madrugada_ fue lo que pensó Rivaille en aquel momento. El sargento fue más rápido y lo agarró, pero para su inquebrantable rostro, este pareció ''impresionarse'', percatándose de que eso no era un animal. Aun así fortaleció el agarre caminando hacia la ventana y con la luz de la escasa luna… tuvo la primera mirada…. Con ese ser.

-maldita Hanji- musita el azabache deduciendo alguna razón dado su conocimiento sobre la mujer… De que ella es la causa. No había otra explicación además de… que la posible respuesta a las dudas que lo asaltaron le parecía imposible pero…

-¿De verdad podría ser?-

No hacía daño el ir y echar un vistazo.

…

Jaeger seguía durmiendo aunque ese no era el punto. El hecho real era que Eren seguía siendo el mismo mocoso de 15 años, así que por lógica dentro del saco que Rivaille sostenía cuyo ser se encontraba en este, forcejeando a duras penas sin éxito en escape alguno gracias a que previamente el sargento se encargó de amarrar y amordazar al pobre (y quién sabe si tapo sus ojitos con alguna venda)… lo único que se podía apreciar del pequeño espécimen eran sus gruñidos los cuales ya habían provocado en Corporal un profundo mal humor y un aura de matanza a su alrededor.

-¡AAAARGH! ARRRGH … ARHG- emitía el pequeño desde su boca.

Definitivamente no es Eren. Puede que sea igual de intenso y gritón pero no era él.

Corporal respiro y exhalo tratando de seguir en calma. Y aun así este se llevó el saco a la altura de su rostro y lo batuqueo.

-deja de gruñir, odio los titanes- finalmente el sargento le había dirigido palabra al pequeño. Se agacho abriendo el saco y rápidamente agarrando con su mano lo que sería la cintura de este. El mencionado efectivamente tenía los ojos vendados. Rivaille le saco la venda en un solo e increíble movimiento veloz.

-No sé de dónde has salido pero créeme que lo descubriré- Rivaille pudo apreciar que este tenía lagrimitas furiosas en sus orbes- matar titanes para mi es tarea fácil por lo que hacerte añicos será como quitar el polvo a los libros… - acentuando tanto la palabra añicos y polvo con su voz.

El pequeño tembló.

Y ahí estaba Rivaille Corporal con ese pequeño ser que curiosamente y por evidencia era la pequeña replica de Eren cuando está en su forma Titan. Pero no es Eren ni tampoco podría llamársele Titan. Es un Mini Titan.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** Decidí subir esta idea que me vino con este capítulo piloto. Surgió por los fanarts en Pixiv de 女らしさとは。y la verdad estaba que quería hacer esta historia que tendrá su comedia y etc. Aunque si tendrá su toque serio claro. Espero que les guste y que tenga visto bueno para hacerlo.

Recalco que es un capitulo piloto, por eso lo corto y lo tan bosquejo si podría decirle así jejeje digamos que esa es la idea que escribí cuando se me ocurrió.

¡Nos leemos!

See ya!


End file.
